rhomultiversewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Atlas
Atlas was the third muse to be created. She was a gifted scientist despite her high ego. Surprisingly she kept her existence unknown to almost all the muses, selcuding herself inside the library located in the Multiverse house. Description Atlas is a tall woman with short blue hair. She wears a labcoat over a simple black dress and has unnerving green eyes. She also wears a green headband. History February 19 year RHO 001 The muse Atlas is the third to be born. Initial exposure resulted in unusual hostile and uninterested behavior towards other sentient beings. As the months passed Atlas sealed herself within the walls of the library located on the upper floor of the Multiverse House. The muse refused to leave the area and further prodding resulted in violent backlash. Atlas became interested with the composition of her body. She became obsessed with living forever without relying on any outside forces. This obsession shut her from the outside world. March 30 year RHO 001 Selene was briefly possessed by what she believed were her "true parents" they warned her about a prophecy stating that the powerful warriors created by the god Admin would fall victim to a phenomenon called Sin. These infected muses would develop drastic changes in personality and a natural impulse for killing living beings. The only way to prevent the disaster was bringing new "God blood" into the equation. That is, making more beings that would stabilize the negative energy. Taking genetic material from Admin and combining it with pure Multiverse Administrator (MA) magic would yeld new "half god" offspring This horrifying omen sprouted great terror and anxiety among the seemingly invulnerable muses. In a heartbeat, once unstoppable guardians became restless, fearing their own comrades and family to be secretly Sin infected. Chaos ensued as friends became enemies and outcasts banded together and eventually crumbled from the inside. Fights broke out and eventually all the muses silently shut themselves in their own realms. Atlas remained in her library in the now abandoned Multiverse house. Only Hue and a companion from her realm occupied the empty building with the lone scientist. Admin requested Atlas to investigate on this so called "half god" beings. Atlas sourly and begrudgingly accepted, if only to return the favor for creating her. At this new task, Atlas ignored and simply continued her own ambitions using the job as a front. Two years later around November Atlas discovered that- was not recovered Atlas used the fake reasoning of the prophecy to experiment on her fellow muses. The first "test" was initiated by the selection of Kitty. Kitty was the 16th muse created, with the most standard of abilities among the muses making her a prime test subject. She seemed to have a strong bond with Neso, a fellow muse. A rare and unlikely sisterhood as a result of the collapse of the hierarchy after the prophecy. This was noted on her file. The test was dubbed Project Kitty. However the experiment was a catastrophic failure. After undergoing tests the muse returned to her realm, she recognized one of the inhabitants as her husband who had been dead for several months. Kitty accepted the delusion that they were indeed the same person. What followed was a string of four murders, the last being the male in question. Finally the insane muse was killed by a prisoner of Admin called Punishment. Project Kitty had failed. Atlas resumed her experiments and was approached by a furious Neso. Neso explained that she was volunteering to be the next subject. Further questioning revealed the death of a man she had loved was ordered to her by a human male of high financial status that she had been working for. This one was named Project Neso. Again history repeated itself and the corrupted muse was killed after a three day massacre. Atlas further refined her procedure and she developed a technique to remotely activate the tests by condensing it into several artifacts. Of these items included a ring, a ribbon, and a lamp. In January year RHO 015 the lamp came under the possession of Marble who maliciously abused her kingdom leading to a coup. Calcite took her place in death and Marble fled the burning kingdom. The lamp was lost during the chaos. Year RHO 020 The ring came under the possession of Kaguya Kaguya healed her husband using her newfound power but was burned at a cross a few days later for being corrupted. RHO 030 Atlas finally develops the method for creating the half gods resulting in the birth of Luka. RHO 068 Luna comes to possess the ribbon. Recognizing it as being a "demon" she consumes both the ribbon and her own body in order to kill it, unfortunately ending herself in the process. RHO 099 Atlas finally gives the test to herself, successfully cloning a second body. Going mad with victory and pride, she administered the test to the doll Neo. Resulting in a massive explosion of approximately 8352 joules, killing both Atlas and Neo. (The clone in cyberfreeze was unharmed) Many years later in RHO 110 The clone awakened after the resulting massive explosion by Mii who foolishly tapped into her raw power. The clone was heavily burned and suffered internal bleeding. The Atlas Clone found the dying Mii and transported her soul into a stuffed bird before dying herself. Category:People